Trying not to love you
by ItGetsBetter11
Summary: This is a sequal to Unrequited Love. Quinn remembers what she said, Santana and Brittany want to help fix things but it doesn't exactly end well.


**I do not own Glee or any of the characters just the idea, I also don't own Nickelback- trying not to love you**

I wake up the next morning with a banging headache and a crink in my neck, I groan as I sit up the blanket I had wrapped around me pooling in my lap. I look around the room and see Santana and Brittany curled up in each others arms on the love seat next to the couch I was apparently sleeping on, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and try to remember what happened last night, all I remember is drinking _a lot _of alcohol then it all comes back to me the phone call where I confessed my feelings for her and I especially remember her telling me she doesn't feel the same way about me. I hold my head in my hands.

'Why did I do that?' I shake my head at myself and stand up, ignoring the throbbing in my head, I walk over to the kitchen to grab a drink and some aspirin to dull the pain in my head, I grab the sides of the sink and sigh to myself.

'God I am so fucking stupid' I hear a chuckle come from behind me and automatically know it's Santana so I don't even bother to turn around. 'Shut up, San I am so not in the mood to deal with your shit right now, I have a banging headache and I confessed my feelings to Rachel, the girl I love so please don't say anything'

'...Q' I hear the sadness in that one letter, I slowly turn around and see Santana leaning against the door frame, her hair is just as messing as I predict mine is and her tank top as rode up a little revealing a little bit of tanned toned stomach, don't get me wrong Santana is one of the hottest girls in school but I've only got eyes for on girl. 'Quinn you were beyond drunk last night, I was stupid and left you alone with a bottle of tequila and whisky and your cell phone. I knew if you got drunk enough you would have done something stupid and I let you, I'm sorry, I'll help you fix things with Rachel' I smile at her words.

'Thanks San' I walk towards her and give her a hug, I bury my face in the crook of her neck and I feel her kiss the top of my head.

'I hope you're not taking my girl off of me Quinn' I hear Brittany say with mock seriousness, me and San break out our embrace and turn to face Brittany, San walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss, she whispers something in B's ear that I don't catch but it makes her face light up, she looks at me. 'get dressed Quinn, you are going to sing to Rachel' she laughs at my confused look.

'But it's the weekend, she might have plans, she might slam the door in my face and what the hell am I supposed to sing anyway?' I say all in one breath, Brittany walks over to me, grabs my hand and tugs me upstairs.

'Get in the shower and get dressed, me and San will sort everything out' I just sigh and walk into the bathroom.

Two hours later I am in Santana's car listening to the song I am going to sing to Rachel, I take deep calming breaths and wipe my sweating palms on my Jean clad thighs.

'You sure this is going to work Britt?' I ask worriedly, she turns to face me.

'Yes Quinn this will work now calm down and listen to the song' she turns back around and I focus on the song, I will admit this is a good song and it does reflect how I feel. About 3 reruns of the song we pull up outside Rachels house, I slowly step out of the car and look at Santana for reassurance, she just smirks and gives me a thumbs up, Brittany steps towards me.

'Okay, me and San have sorted the music out and will give you back up, okay?' she searches my eyes for what I am not sure but she seems satisfied because she smiles and gives me a nudge towards the front door, I take slow small steps but I eventually get there, I once again wipe my sweating palms on my Jeans before knocking on the door.

What seemed like forever Rachel opens the door, clad in shorts and a white shirt I try my best not to ogle her, I let out a nervous cough.

'Rach what I said last night, well this morning, I meant I am in love with you, I have tried my best to fight it I really have but it hasn't worked and now I love you even more than I did before. When you rejected me, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest' I take a deep breath willing myself not to cry 'so now I have a song, San and Britt suggested it' Rachel looks over my shoulder and sees Santana and Brittany leaning against her car pretending not to listen, I look at Rachel biting back smile, she raises an eyebrow expectantly at me. I smirk and walk to the middle of her front yawn, I take a deep breath before nodding to Santana, who then reaches into her car and turns the music on, I look at Rachel before beginning.

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
>How could anyone ask for more?<br>And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
>How could anyone ask for more?<em>

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
>God knows I haven't found it yet<br>But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
>That's why it's harder to let you go<br>And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
>That's why it's harder to let you go<em>

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
>Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart<br>Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
>And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for<br>'Cause trying not to love you  
>Only makes me love you more<em>

I don't take my eyes off of Rachel once during the song, I know I have tears running down my face but I don't care, but all through the song she kept her face emotionless. She walks towards me she stops a couples of steps away from me.

'I appreciate the song Quinn, I understand your feelings but I don't feel the same' my heart once again breaks at this 'I would like it if you left, I'm meeting Finn shortly'

'Seriously Rach! Finn doesn't treat you right, he doesn't love you the way I do. I would make you feel so fucking special and he treats you like shit, he doesn't stick up for you when someone bullies you but I do, I stopped the slushie facials, me and Santana beat up the jocks and Cheerios and whoever else bullies you. Me! Not him! You can't possibly love him when he doesn't treat you like the princess you are!' I know I shouldn't be shouting, I have no right but I just can't help it. I can feel Santana and Brittany behind me making sure I don't do anything stupid, I take a step towards her. 'please Rachel, I love you so much' I grab her hand, my spare hand cupping her cheek I lean down and kiss her, it doesn't last long though because she pulls away from me like I burned her, she slaps me hard around the face.

'Stay out if my life Quinn, I knew you were gay but I still stayed your friend, but this I can't ignore it. Its wrong, I know my dads are gay but they aren't my friends. You betrayed my trust' she says before walking into the house, I collapse on to my knees sobbing. I don't remember what happened next I just know that I have ruined my friendship with Rachel.

**I know, I know I'm mean, I might to a third shot but that depends if people want me to. Please read and review.**


End file.
